Le dernier round
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: C'est les derniers instants d'une élève de Poudlard qui a juste choisit le camp qui lui semblait le meilleur.


**Le dernier round.**

Ça y est! C'est l'heure! La bataille est imminente. Elle sera décisive. Personne ne connaît le résultat, mais une chose est sûre: quels que soient les vainqueurs, elle sellera le destin du monde de la Magie. C'est l'heure de la dernière bataille de cette guerre tâchée de sang…de sang d'innocents, de victimes, de coupables et d'enfants.

Ce soir, des personnes mourront. Ce soir, des familles seront détruites, tandis que nous essayerons d'en sauver d'autres. Ce soir, c'est le dernier combat, le dernier round.

J'ai dix-huit ans, et je vais me battre. Je vais tuer, je vais mettre ma conscience de côté. Des personnes me traiteront de meurtrière, d'assassin, peut-être même de sadique, mais je ferais ce que je doit faire pour sauver et protéger des vies.

La nuit est chaude mais pourtant, je frisonne. J'ai peur. Peur que la grande faucheuse vienne me chercher pour m'emmener loin de ma famille, loin des personnes que j'aime. Mais je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je resterai et me battrai. Je me battrai pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour tout ceux qui ont de la valeur à mes yeux, pour Poudlard, pour la liberté! Notre liberté.

Je sais bien qu'être méchant ou pas c'est une éducation, une façon de vivre, une croyance. Dans chaque combat, il y a toujours des gentils et des méchants et ce n'est pas toujours les « bons » qui gagnent.

Des ombres avancent dans le parc. Ils arrivent. Ils se raprochent du château. J'espère que tout le monde est pret à les accueillir. Je préviens mes alliés de leur arrivée. Mon patronus s'élance pour transmettre le signal du début de la bataille.

Je quitte mon perchoir, je cours dans les escaliers. Je cours dans un Poudlard que je ne connais pas. Un Poudlard silencieux. Un Poudlard qui se prépare à la plus grande et importante bataille du siècle.

J'arrive dans le hall où les premiers sorts vont être lancés. Des gens que je connais, d'autres que je vois ici pour la première fois y sont déjà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me font confiance et je leur fait confiance. C'est étrange…nous sommes différents, ne venant pas du même endroit mais nous sommes près à confier notre vie à chacun d'entre nous.

Le professeur Lupin me fait un sourire rassurant. Je lui rendre son sourire difficilement. C'est le meilleur professeur que j'ai eu et je l'estime beaucoup, même s'il est un loup-garou. Après tout, il n'a pas choisit de l'être... Et voilà que je me mets à philosopher… Je ne peux même pas m'en retenir avant une bataille.

Il est vrai que je suis jeune. Et pourtant, cette guerre dure depuis seulement trois ans et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'elle est longue de plus de trois siècles. Personne ne devrait connaître la guerre. Surtout si elle est aussi moche et sale que celle-ci.

J'entends le bruit des sorts que l'on envoie sur la porte. Mon estomac se noue. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Le dernier round commencera dans quelques secondes. Enfin, la porte finit par s'ouvrir,après ce qui m'a semblé durer une éternité. Immédiatement, des sortilèges fusent de partout, de tous les côtés à la fois. La lumière rouge côtoie la bleue, la violette ou même la verte. Le temps s'accélère, les minutes deviennent des secondes, la pensée fait place aux réflexes. Poudlard devient le théâtre de morts, souffrances, de cris et de la guerre.

Brusquement, une douleur épouvantable vient à moi, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'enfonce des poignards, dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je m'écroule par terre en retenant difficilement mes cris de douleur. Soudain, la douleur s'arrête, aussi brusquement qu'elle est arrivée. Je suis épuisée mais je me relève pourtant. J'aurai pu rester au sol, mais j'ai préféré reprendre le combat.

Des corps sont allongés par terre, tout autour de moi. Des alliés, des amis et des ennemis... Je reconnais même parmi eux des visages connus. Le professeur Lupin est là, lui aussi, parmi tous ces corps sans vie. Je voudrais pleurer, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne dois pas m'appitoyer sur son sort. Il faut continuer à se battre, encore et toujours, c'est la seule chance qu'il nous reste pour vaincre, c'est le seul espoir que nous ayons. Je me bats avec toute la force et la vigueur que me cèdent l'espoir. Et pourtant, j'ai peur. J'ai peur que nous échouions, j'ai peur que nous perdions la bataille. Non, il ne faut pas penser à ça, le monde en deviendrait trop horrible...

Je focalise de nouveau mon attention sur le champ de bataille. Les jets de lumière se font de plus en plus rapprochés. Je vois des Mangemorts monter dans les étages du château. L'un d'eux tombe sous un de mes sortilèges. Je continue à me battre, je n'ai plus peur à présent. La panique qui s'emparait de moi un instant plus tôt a maintenant fait place à un sentiment beaucoup plus fort, l'espoir. Je laisse mes sentiments de côté et me bats avec plus de vigueur que jamais. Puis, soudain la lumière devient verte et ce fut l'obscurité.

J'ai dix-huit ans et je viens de mourir.


End file.
